


Well... oops

by eddie_dxaz



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Buck knows Spanish, M/M, Secretly Dating, accidental outting, firefam is okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_dxaz/pseuds/eddie_dxaz
Summary: Eddie accidentally tells everyone about his relationship with Buck while half-asleep.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 23
Kudos: 909





	Well... oops

“Can someone wake Eddie up, please?” Bobby mumbles to the team plus Athena as they helped set the table, “Dinner is almost done.”

Buck turns around to observe his boyfriend who was sprawled out on the couch before nodding and jogging over. Athena, Chim, and Hen all watch shamelessly. As the man approaches, he takes in how adorable his boyfriend looks at the moment. His brown hair was disheveled, eyes were closed, and lips parted slightly as he slept. The position he was in looked hardly comfortable.

He was on his back with one leg over the back of the couch and arms resting above his head. Buck chuckled slightly, leaning down, “Eddie, wake up. It’s time for dinner.”

“Un minuto más,” Eddie groaned, not opening his eyes. Buck sighed. Apparently the other man had heard the noise and took it as a sign off annoyance.

“Por favor, cariño,” He continued in a whiney tone, “Voy a despertar... Lo prometo.”

(“Please, darling. I’ll wake up... I promise.”)

The blond thought about it for a moment. The group was staring at the two with confusion, obviously not fully understanding what the hell was happening or what Eddie was saying. If he didn’t wake him up, then Bobby would probably do it. But still, the brunet looked so peaceful and sleep was important. 

He breathed out, resting a hand on Eddie’s arm for a second, “Bueno, lo que sea, querido. Que descanses...”

(“Well, fine, dear. Sleep well...”)

Buck let go of the urge to place a kiss on his cheek as he stood up. No one knew they were dating yet so that would have just been very surprising. Also, apparently none of them knew that the youngest member of their coworkers knew Spanish either because the looks they were giving him were priceless. Bobby and Chim looked shocked (mostly Chim, actually) while Athena and Hen seemed very impressed by it. 

Evan sighed, “He’s not getting up for dinner. He’s too tired.”

“Is that like a normal thing between you guys?” Hen asks. 

“Is what a normal thing?”

“Speaking to each other in Spanish?”

Buck paused for a moment, starting to walk back, “I mean, sometimes. It’s mostly when he’s very tired. That’s how I know he’s not-“

A hand grabbing his wrist stopped him from going over to everyone else. Buck looked down. His boyfriend was grabbing onto him, eyebrows knitting together as if something the blond had done bothered him. Of course, Eddie decided to speak English when he said, “Babe, stay.”

Now, if the gazes he was getting before weren’t enough to send him into a fit of laughter, the ones he was receiving now definitely would have. If he wasn’t completely mortified that his half-asleep boyfriend was outting them, that is. Buck could feel the pink slowly becoming visible on his cheeks. Eddie continued, “Evan, please. Stay.” 

Athena crosses raises her eyebrows and turns to her husband, pointing at the two. Bobby just shook his head, shrugging. Before Buck could respond, he was tugged on the couch into Eddie’s arms. A content sigh sounded from underneath of him as a kiss was pressed against his forehead. Oh God.

“Eddie,” Buck says through an awkward smile, “We’re at work.”

Suddenly, the world shifts and a yelp escapes the younger man as he hits the ground. His boyfriend was sitting up now, brown eyes wide and staring at the everyone now gaping at them. He turns back to Buck, apologizing immediately.

“You asshole! You just launched me off of the fucking couch!” The other man cries out.

Eddie argues back, “Why didn’t you tell me we were at work, Buck?”

It wasn’t a screaming match, more of a little bit of a more panicked yelling at the fact that now everyone knew what was going on between them. Buck groaned, running his hands over his face, “Hen literally spoke! Who did you think that was?”

“I didn’t hear her!”

“How is that my fault?”

“Buckley! Diaz!” Bobby calls out, causing them both to halt the slight argument that they were having. This could go either way. Their captain could express extreme disappointment in them for not coming to him or they could be in trouble for not informing HR about the less-than platonic relationship between the two.

“Knock it off and come eat. I’ll get the paperwork after dinner and I expect it on my desk by your next shifts, understood?”

They nodded. 

After Eddie helped Buck up off the ground, Chimney whipped his head to Athena and Hen, “Pay up.”


End file.
